With a Little Help from my Friends
by Arina Morrtison
Summary: The Lord of the Rings characters in a British comprehensive school. Aragorn struggles with his sexuality..........slash in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Help is needed

With a Little Help from my Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (sniff) All characters belong to Tolkein. I do not get any money for my work. These stories are here for enjoyment purposes only.  
  
Reviews?: Yes please! Any feedback or suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
***  
  
Aragorn had always found it hard to make friends his own age. That was why he found himself hanging around with a group of hobbits in the year below him. He couldn't explain the difficulty in making friends, he just knew it was a problem. Even When he made friends they inevitably turned out to be weird. 'No one could count the hobbits as normal' he thought. He kicked a pebble at his feet. His life, in no uncertain terms, sucked. Year11 and he still walked to school alone.   
"Aragorn! Oh, Ari!" a voice called from across the road. He looked across. Arwen and Eowen, girls in his form, were standing with a group of friends, giggling and waving. They were the 'Popular' gang. He could never understand why girls found him attractive, if they actually did, and boys saw him as a sissy. More over, he couldn't understand why he didn't find the girls attractive. That was a major problem. Especially as the year 11 ball was close. Closer than close. Two days time actually. A Friday. And didn't it happen to be the thirteenth? Typical. Of course, he didn't have a date. That was another thing he didn't get. Although the girls flirted, they always had someone else to go to the dances with. On the odd occasion that he did ask a girl for a date (it had happened twice in his five years in comprehensive) they were always busy. When, at the last disco, he had asked Arwen to dance, she had laughed histericaly and walked away, muttering something about an 'obvious "quality" that he had'. He shook his head and picked up his pace. He'd ask Frodo, one of his hobbit friends, if he could fix him up with someone.  
  
Samwise Gamgee sat at the top of the ramp. It was know among his friends, that if you sat at the top of the ramp, you were the most popular of all the people sitting on it. But of course, it was just a load of codswallop that they'd made up. And no one else was sitting on it. All his friends met at The Ramp at lunch time. He, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Aragorn, always ate together. Frodo, Pippin and Merry were always late. Aragorn strode round the corner. Sam's eyes locked on him. Sam had known for a long time that he was bent, and that he was totally gone on Aragorn. His friends knew it too. Except Aragorn. He also knew that Aragorn was bent. The thing was, Aragorn didn't. It was blatantly obvious. He had that 'quality'. The whole school knew it. But know one said anything. Sam laughed. I mean, how do you tell someone that they're gay? Sam heard laughter behind him.  
"Ooh look, Sam's swooning over Aragorn again!" teased Merry.  
"Leave him alone," Frodo said.  
"Whats bitten you Fro?" questioned Pippin. "You're pissed off all of a sudden.  
"Talking about pissed off" hooted Merry, "Whats bitten Aragorn?" Aragorn looked up.   
"Hello to you too. And im not 'pissed off' as you said, im mearly perplexed."  
"Ooh would you listen to that, mearly perplexed!" Merry saw Aragorns face and stopped. "Im sorry Ari, really I am. Ignore me, im a doofus, you know I am. Whats bugging you man?"  
"Do you think I have a 'quality'?" He asked. Frodo gulped.  
"Well uh, um, im not sure, I uh....."  
Pippin smiled. "What Frodo is trying to say, my dear friend, is that we dont know, but we certainly intend to find out,"  
"And how are you going to do that, my small, hobbity friend?"  
"Do you have a date for the dance?"  
"No,"  
"Then allow us to find one for you," and Pippin and Merry grinned mischievously....... 


	2. Mystery Dates and a few phone calls

Chapter Two - Mystery Dates, and a few phone calls......  
  
(on the phone)  
"Boromir, hi. Its Pippin,"  
"What do you want?"  
"Do you remember that favour you owe me? Well I could use a little help..."  
  
***  
  
Aragorn stood anxiously outside the Main Hall in pressed trousers and a black jacket. His mum had made him wash and tie back his hair 'To make him slightly more fitting for the occasion'. He was seriously doubting whether letting Pippin arrange his date was a good idea. Oh well........  
  
Ten minutes later Pippin came rushing up. With him was the first girl Aragorn had ever thought worth looking at. He didn't know her name or where she came from, all he knew was that Pippin had made a match from heaven. She had shoulder length brownish, gold hair and deep, soulful brown eyes. *Shes surprisingly rugged looking* thought Aragorn, amused. Im in love...........  
"Aragorn, this is........Boromina," said Pippin. Was it just Aragorn or was Pippin more excited than usual?  
"Im very pleased to meet you," he replied sincerely. He turned to Pippin. "I have been set up with many people in my live, but none have been so fitting as the fair lady that you have here introduced me to." The fair lady coughed. Was it just Arargorn or was it slightly...no, it couldn't be, ...manly???  
No.  
  
  
Could it?  
  
  
  
It would explain a lot.  
  
  
  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
Aragorn pulled Pippin aside with a polite, 'Excuse me,' to Boromina. "Pippin, excuse me if im wrong, but is that....a guy?"  
"Please what do you take me for!"  
"Hmmmmm, im not sure you want to know......" Pippin wacked him over the head. "Owwww...." (Dont you just want to kiss it better girls?!)   
"Look, I can see you like him, uh, her, so just, um, go in there and enjoy!"  
  
***  
  
Aragorn gllped. The DJ had just announced a slow song for 'all the couples out there'. Where they a couple? Did Boromina want to dance? Is it too soon to slow dance on a first date??? From a distance Frodo could see him claming up. He sighed. This prooved it. Aragorn was definatly not straight. A stray thought crept into his mind. *Does this give me a chance...?* He was shocked at his own thinking. A part of him wanted him and his new boyfriend to split up pritty quick........ No. He must not think like that. Be positive, Go Ari Go!  
  
Aragorn moved closer to Boromina. He pulled up all his courage and....  
"Would you dance with me. Please," Wow he thought. I really screwed that one up.  
"Sure." Aragorn was shocked to find himself dancing round the hall like a normal person - only Boromina was leading.  
" Boromina, woul you come with me? I think we need to talk........" 


	3. Frodo jelous? No

Warning - If you dont like slash then dont read any further. Dont complain, I have given you fair warning.  
Chapter Three - Explanations... Is it getting hot in here?...  
  
"And so to pay him back, I did him the favour of giving his mate a date. But its more than a date," Boromina (aka Boromir) leaned in to Aragorn and let his lips brush lightly against those of the rugged ranger.They were sitting in the courtyard out side the hall that the dance was in. It was cold out, so it was quiet. Only a few romancing couples, who were to busy with their own lives to bother with those of the people around them. They had spoken about the set up.  
"I didnt understand my feelings," addmitted Aragorn "Neither did I understand the lack of them. But now I do..."  
  
***  
  
Frodo sat, staring. They were so happy together. He should be happy for them. For Aragorn, and his new found sexual identity. And yet, somthing held back the congratulating feelings. And no matter what, NO ONE could make him admitt to those feelings. He hadnt known his feelings for the ranger until he had found some one else. And, deep inside, a burning desire for Aragorns love flared up, sparking a jelousy so strong, that it could not be ignored...  
  
***  
  
Pippin laughed. It had worked! And so well! It was truely love at first sight...  
  
***  
  
They had gone back to Boromirs apartment after the dance, with only one thing on their love ridden minds.  
Aragorn took Boromir in his arms and held him close to him. "I will never, ever let you go. Not now that I have found you," Boromir stroked his face.  
"Estel," he murmerd... "Please,".... Arargorn took his hand and placed it one his hip.  
"This feels right," he said, leaning into his partner. He slowly undid the leather bonds on Boromirs trousers, and ran his hand over him. He groaned gently. "Do you want me to....." asked Aragorn. Boromir handed him a small tube of vaseline and a sheath. Aragorn smiled. He had come prepared. It pleased , and yet, worried him. Did that mean he would have done this whoever he had turned out to be? He looked into Boromirs eyes, searching for some sort of sign.  
"Do not worry Estel. I am very selective," Boromir peeled off his clothes and stood naked in front of his lover, slowly undressing him too. He pulled his naked form towards him, moving slowly over his body. He lay Aragorn on the sofa and pulled on a sheath. Aragorn took the vasaline and rubbed on to his hands. Then he took up Boromir, rubbing the cool cream ov er the sheath in a rythmic pattern. Boromir groaned, and kissed Arargorn hard. "I cant hold off much longer Estel. The longing is just too great." Aragron willingly turned over. Then, tentivly,Boromir slid inside him. He moved over his body rhythmicly, Aragorn moving with him. Then he gave that little bit extra. Aragorn moaned "Boromir!" and jerked suddenly, giving just as Boromir came too.  
As Boromir withdrew himself, Arargorm rolled over, pulling him back on top of him. There they remained for the rest of the night, touching each others bodies, and finaly falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Frodo sat on his bed, Thinking. He needed Aragorn for himself. He knew that now. Now that he was with someone else. Isn't it annoying that to find out your true feelings for someone, they have to be going out with someone else? he thought. Life sucks. There had to be a way to have Aragorn for himself.But he was with Boromir. But....no, he couldnt,.......could he? No. And yet,....maybe... Yes . He'd do it. Legolas seems Boromirs type, he thought. Yes....indeed.... 


	4. Nasty Suprises, Nothing but Lies

Chapter Four: In rides Legolas.....  
  
Aragorn sat at the top of the ramp. Gay. Who would have guessed it? Certainly not him. But now that he thought about it, maybe it had been obvious to everyone else. Pippin had certainly guessed, and that ment that Merry thought so too. Did Frodo know? Hmmmmm......Aragorn didn't think Frodo's mind worked in that way......  
  
***  
  
Frodo sat next to the phone, seething. Aragorn was gay. That was good. At last he knew for definite. But NOW that he knew for definite, Aragorn was with Boromir. Boromir. Yes, Frodo knew him. His friends referred to him as 'Shadow guy'. He was always hanging out in quirky music stores, or gothic-freek shops that sold odd rings that covered your whole hand. Whenever you looked around, you could see him there. Like a shadow. That was how he got his name. Frodo hadn't realised that Pippin knew him. But then again, maybe Pippin hadn't known him. Maybe he had just asked im, out of the blue, if he was gay, and if so, would he go to a dance, as a girl, with his supposedly gay mate. That was the type of thing Pippin would do. Yes. Defiantly a Pippin-like thing. Frodo punched the wall, and then fell back, hugging his injured fingers. 'Damn you Boromir,' thought Frodo, 'If that IS your real name.' Frodo smiled to him self, laughing over his own quirkyness. I have plans for you Boromir. Just you wait and see.....  
  
***  
Legolas, a stunning blonde, 100% straight elf, listened to the answer-phone message again with interest. It was from Frodo, an old friend, where from he couldn't remember. He couldn't quite grasp what he wanted him to do. Something about kissing a guy, just a few times, nothing major needed. He shook his head disbelievingly and played the message again.  
"I really need you to do this mate," the message said, "I know your straight, I know you wont like it, but this guy is REALLY bugging me. Long story, no need for details. I'll pay you anything. PLEASE!"   
'Oh boy.' thought Legolas. 'I can really make something out of this. That girl.....Arwen? Maybe Frodo can introduce us........'  
  
***  
Aragorn and Boromir sat, wrapped in each others arms.  
"Never leave me Boromir," whispered Aragorn.  
"I promise," replied Boromir, sealing the deal with a kiss.  
"I have to go now, see you at , say, seven?"  
"Its a date.."  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was due to come round in a half hour, so why was the door bell ringing then? Boromir got up slowly.   
"Can I hel.......Hi," Boromir was staring at a vision of lovliness. This tall blonde stranger looked at him with deep, soulful eyes.  
"My car broke down," Legolas said, with a sly smile. "Can I come in?" Time to turn on the magic, he thought.  
  
***   
Aragorn walk up the steps to Boromirs apartment. He could hear strange noises comeing from inside. He knocked.  
"Boromir? Boromir?!" He tried the door knob. Unlocked. He walked in, and wished he hadn't. Boromir wrapped in the arms of another man. He couldn't bare it. He ran.  
  
***  
Damage is done, thought Legolas. Magic off.  
***  
Boromir looked up from his embrace. He saw a plain blonde elf standing infront of him, and Aragorns back disappearing down the stairs. He knew instantly that he'd been tricked.  
"See you," said the elf. And he was gone. 


End file.
